Fire and Water
by drbhoom
Summary: We all know Heroes with their amazing powers .. well quirks but that's beside the point, Who wouldn't want to be a Hero? who wants to be a firefighter any more when you can be a Hero? This guy that's who! Watch this Brit bumble through His new job in Japan and Find out more in Fire and Water (this is my second story in a very different fandom so please don't kill me)
1. prolouge

Prologue Fire and Water

 _In the Centre of a bustling city sits a Very important School UA Academy, Famous for providing the cream of the crop of Heroes, The creme de la creme so to speak, But the City is like many other Cities, It has a few Fire stations and Medical clinics dotted around the sprawling metropolis, like sprinkles on a doughnut._

"So this is Musutafu" I say to myself looking around the surrounding metropolis before moving to leave the train station, "Quite impressive I have to admit" I say getting odd looks from passer-byers as I walk out of the turnstiles and onto the street below, "So this is my new life then"

"Sorry" A young teen says as he bumps into me as he is running from another teen with spiky blond hair

"No matter where you are teens are the same everywhere" I say aloud chuckling as I step aside getting out of the way as the Blond haired boy runs past me with a bizarre look on his face, "Looks like he is constipated" I say smirking as he runs after the boy

Walking along the street to my new address for the foreseeable future as I start work and get through my probationary period, I start to look around to take in the surroundings of the area in a bit more in depth, "Lovely clear sky, Not even a cloud in the sky today, Glad I'm moving into this area" I say to myself as I move to open the door to my apartment fumbling around in my bag for the keys that have somehow managed to make themselves disappear in the depths of my bag

"[Where have you gone you little buggers]" I say to myself in English earning a few confused looks from passing neighbours, "Found you" I say happily holding the keys up high triumphantly as I close my bag and finally open the door and fall into the small room

"Finally I can unpack and sleep" I say warily as I dump my suitcase and bag onto the bed and flop down next to it before opening it and pulling out my uniform and putting it up in the small cupboard carefully before taking out the rest of my clothes and personal belongings and laying them out neatly-ish before placing my suitcase in the cupboard and placing my clothes into the draws before standing up and admiring the room, "I have to say that I've done fairly well for myself all things considered" I say to myself wondering how I managed to get this job at all

 **Flash Back**

"So your saying that I can move to Japan and live there as a firefighter?" I ask the recruiter inside of the office

"Yes, You will be on a longer probationary period than normal but as you have a recommendation from your Japanese language teacher on your ability and understanding you fit the requirements required for this post" The recruiter tells me looking through my papers and handing me a slip of paper, "You will need to fill this paper and sign in the required places and take a written test and hand it in back to me" He tells me handing me a pen and grabbing a stop watch, "You may start when ready"

"That test really did suck" I say to myself grinning slightly as I sit on the bed and look over a piece of paper, "So I have to report to here tomorrow at 6, Not the worst starting time I've ever done" I say thinking back to that terrible part-time job I did in my teens

Laying in Bed and turning off the light I think to myself, " _I wonder what tomorrow will bring, Nothing crazy I hope_ " before drifting off to sleep

 **A/N  
comment and review at your own digression**

 **any advice/criticism/ideas are welcome**

 **And I hope you will like the story as I write it**

 **-drbhoom**


	2. Chapter 1-hot wheels

Chapter 1-hot wheels

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait i've been very busy and will continue to be so for the next month or so, so don't expect many more chapters for either of my stories for a while but I am not dead**

 **[] = English**

" **hi" = Japaneese**

 _The morning light perfarates through the curtains spreading gently across the small room, casting light onto the partially un-packed suit case, Rolling over the hastly thrown clothes draped across the back of the solitary chair in the depressingly sparce room, reflecting off the dull walls and cast iron sink_

"[Urrgh]" I say wearily placing my hand over my eyes trying to block the blinding light from my eyes before dropping my arm in defeat, "[You win today Sun, What time is it though]" looking at the digital clock sat on the IKEA* like bed side table with the small display of the digital clock reading … 9:30 … "[SHIT I'M LATE]" I shout aloud bursting out of my bed in a frantic rush to find clothes for the day ahead.

Sprinting out of the door with a duffel bag in hand while pulling a white t-shirt and frantically fumbling for the keys to lock the door before Sprinting like an Bomb tech when the wrong wire was cut, Nearly flying down the stairs to the street below before running towards the station

* * *

 **At the station**

"Haru?" the Lieutenant called out looking down the list of names on his clip board as a person with an backwards shirt on runs through the door panting

"I'm Sorry for being Late sir" The individual lets out in between pants

"You must be our new firefighter" The lieutenant says looking up at the dishevelled figure infront of him, "And you are Late on your first day"

"I am sorry sir, I only flew in yesterday" The individual excuses before noticing that his shirt is on backwords and trying to quickly fix his shirt

"Go and meet the Captain after Asahi has shown you around the station" The Lieutenant says pointing to one of the members in the roll call who salutes and motions for the individual to follow him

"Yes sir" The individual responds picking up his duffle bag and hefting it over his shoulder and following Asahi

 **With Asahi and Jack**

"So this is the engine bay" Asahi points out before going through a door with me in toe, "And this is the kitchen where we make food"

"I hope so at least" I comment looking around the white tiled room with utensals hanging off hocks on the walls and pots stacked near the hob

"And down the hall to our left is the bunks and showers" Asahi says motioning with his hands in the directions of the rooms, "And the captain and Lieutenant's office is down the corridor and up the stairs to the right" He says as I thank him and head towards the door labled 'Captain' before knocking

"Come in" a voice on the other side of the door says as I push open the door to be met with an older gentleman with slightly graying hair and a short mustache ending at his lips end, "So you are our new probationary firefighter"

"Yes sir" I say bowing earning a chuckle from the man

"There is no need to be so formal with me boy" The Captain tells me looking down at some papers, "It says here that you are from the UK"

"Yes I am sir, British born and raised sir" I say proudly standing up straight

"Do you have any experience working with Heroes before?" The Captain asks me looking down at the papers

"Not much sir, In the UK Most people serve in the army or the police so heroes aren't that common" I explain smiling, "I've only met a hero once in my life before when I was quite a bit younger sir"

"Do you have the Bunker gear yet?" The Captain asks calmly as I motion to my duffle bag

"I don't have the uniform yet but I still have my old one from training that I was sent over with sir" I reply with a nervous smile on my face

"It will have to do for now but you will need to be fitted for the uniform in the near future" The Captain tells me looking at the duffel bag in amusement, "your dismissed Probationary firefighter Coulson"

"Thank you sir" I say saluting before walking out of the room quickly before I head towards the kitchen where most of the crew is waiting, "err hello?"

"Introduce yourself then late boy" one of the firefighters says catching me off guard

"W-Well my name is Jack Coulson and I am the new probationary firefighter" I say stuttering at the start before getting ahold of myself, "I am from the UK and I hope I will fit in with you all"

"What's your Quirk Gaijin*" Another firefighter asks bluntly

"I can see magnetic fields, like the heart*" I answer quickly before further explaining, "So I can see people through walls and under rubble"

"Not a bad Quirk Gaijin" The firefighter complements, "So why move to japan to become a firefighter?"

"Well it was offered to me by a recruiter from the international firefighting association" I explain looking around smiling, "So who are you all?"

"Well my name is Haru and you've met Asahi" Haru says as Asahi waves in greeting before Haru points to people in the room, "That's Kaito, Reo, Yuuto, Itsuki, Yu and Aki" getting various responses from each individual

"It's nice to meet you all" I say politely before asking, "Can some one show me the layout of the engines"

"Kaito could you do that" Haru asks as Kaito stands up and motions me to follow him, "Thank you"

 **In the Engine bay**

"We have two engines and a staff car at our disposal" Kaito says pointing to the vehicles as he goes along with me listening to his every word, "You'll be with me, Haru and Asahi on the pump along with the Lieutenant"

"So where should I put my bunker gear?" I ask motioning to the bag slung over my shoulder, "In relation to the engine I mean"

"Put it near the back door on the left side, As that's where you'll be sat" Kaito answers gesturing to the engine, "Then I'll show you where the tools and equipment is on the engine"

After taking out my bunker gear and placing it ready to jump into near the door I join Kaito near the lockers on the engine

"So in this locker we've got the hoses and wrenches for hydrants" Kaito says opening the shutter, "And in this one we have blocks and straps along with the chainsaw" He says pulling the chainsaw out and showing it to me, "Do you know how to use a chainsaw?"

"Yes I do, we were taught it during training" I reply gripping the saw in a familiar way

"Good, and in this we have the jaws of life* and the air bags" He points out as we walk to the other side of the engine, "And finally we have the circular saw and the tool boxes"

"Thank you for showing me that" I say as I head to the lockers to store the remaining items in my duffel bag

 **At the lockers**

"[There done]" I say to myself as I step back and marvel at my work inside of my locker which has a union jack draped along the back with neatly folded clothes piled on the shelf under a faded framed photo

"Ah not bad probationary firefighter" The lieutenant says from behind me making me jump

"Aghh, don't scare me like that you'll give me a heart attack" I say jokingly

"I do hope you don't have a heart attack Courson" The lieutenant says making me double take

"err sir my last name is Coulson, With an L not an R" I correct him suppressing a chuckle

"My apologies Mr Coulson" The Lieutenant says as I close my locker

"Not a problem sir, We all make mistakes" I say waving my hand dismissively as we head towards the kitchen

"So what it your name Sir if I may ask?" I ask politely opening the door for the lieutenant

"If you must know it is Har-" The lieutenant starts to say until he is cut off by a tone and then a voice speaks from a speaker "Car fire, engine 12 respond"

As the speaker says the location of the fire I run to the engine following the lieutenant to the engine and jump into the boots and pull the slacks up over my shoulders before fastening the Velcro, pulling the turn out coat over myself and grabbing my helmet before jumping into the engine as it roars to life while the doors slowly slide open revealing the street beyond

"You ready for your first fire Coulson?" Haru asks from the front passenger seat as the engine pulls out of the station and the siren wails

"As much as I can be" I reply pulling the hood over my head before tightening the straps on my helmet

As the engine works it way down the streets with lights and siren blaring as building streak past in a blur of light and colour

"So are we going for arson?" I ask as we take a corner

"It might be, But it could not be" Asahi replies as the engine pulls to a stop near the burning car

"Haru run a hose to a hydrant, Asahi and Coulson get the crowd back and Kaito get a line on that fire" The lieutenant commands as we all set about doing our separate tasks

"OK EVERYONE BACK IT UP" Asahi shouts at the crowd as they start to move back slowly as I move to the other end of the street

"COME ON, MOVE IT" I shout at the gagle of people at the other end of the street as some have their phones out recording the fire getting put out

As a torrent of water flies out of the hose towards the fire causing the roar to quieten to a faint hissing of cooling metal and dripping water as the hoses are rolled up and stowed away safely

"Not bad for a first fire" Haru says patting me on the shoulder, "No injuries and one fire put out"

"Yea, not bad" I repeat looking at the remains of the car, "I'm surprised that the fuel didn't go off"

"Guess we got lucky then" Haru replies as we both get into the engine and it humms to life, Pulling away from the remains of the car and drive down the streets heading towards the station with no particular hurry

* * *

" _What an interesting design choice for a building_ " I think to myself as we drive past a H shaped building, " _It really is quite different from back home_ "

"Coulson are you alright?" The lieutenant asks me snapping me away from my train of thought, "I'm fine sir, I was just thinking about home"

"Do you miss the UK then?" The lieutenant asks me as we turn a corner

"Well I suppose so" I say as the engine pulls into the station, making our way out of the engine as the motor clicks over slowly we all get our bunker gear off and stretch, "It's just quite a bit of a difference between the two, thats all"

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of you doing your job it's fine" The lieutenant tells me looking at the clock

" _It's quite nice here I guess_ " I think to myself looking around the firestation, " _I think I'm going to enjoy my time here_ "

 **A/N**

 **IKEA* - a popular international Swedish flat pack furniture company**

 **Gaijin* - a word for foreigner that isn't that flattering (like alien)**

 **I can see magnetic fields, like the heart* - The heart actually creates a magnetic field when it beats (not a strong one mind you but it's there)**

 **Jaws of life* - a piece of equipment that uses hydrolic pressure to cut through materials**

 **Bunker gear* - a nickname for the uniform that firefighters wear**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter so follow and review if you like it  
And if you don't enjoy it  
then tell me how i can do better  
-drbhoom  
**


	3. Chapter 2-Back to school

Chapter 2-Back to school

 **A/N**

 **Oh why not have a second chapter but seriously I am very busy at the moment**

* * *

 _Clouds are sprinkled across the great blue canvass of a sky as a gentle breeze flows through the air keeping the city pleasantly warm rustling the trees and bushes_

Walking into the fire station on my third week is a nice feeling, A bit of welcoming while it still feeling unfamiliar to me, And on time to boot

"Good morning lieutenant" I say walking through the front door in a cheerful mood as I wait for roll call to begin after placing my bunker gear in it's usual place by the engine and sit in one of the chairs

"Good morning Jack" Reo says walking past as I give a wave In response as Haru heads to the kitchen to get some coffee

"Station Roll call" The lieutenant calls out as we assemble in front of him, "Aki" was called out followed by a "Here sir" from Aki before continuing "Asahi" and an "I'm here sir" quickly follows after, "Haru" the lieutenant calls out getting a grunt in response, Followed by "Itsuki" with the answer "Yes sir", "Jack" my name is called out as I quickly respond with a "I am here sir" earning a grin from the lieutenant before he continues, "Kaito" followed by "Here lieutenant", "Reo" was called out and "yep, here sir" soon followed, "Yu" the lieutenant called out "hello sir" was the joyful response, "And Yuuto" the Lieutenant said as a "here" followed

"Now before you all run off I've got some notices, Firstly Jack your new uniform will be arriving later this week and you are wanted in the captain's office after roll call, Secondly Haru your new boots will be arriving with Jacks uniform, That will be all for now" The lieutenant finishes as I head in the direction of the captains office

 **Outside of the Captains office**

I knock nervously thinking to myself " _What have I done wrong?, Was it the English breakfast I made on Tuesday?_ " before I am cut off with a call to enter

"You wanted to see me Captain?" I ask nervously while internally thinking of worse case scenarios in my head

"Yes I did Jack" The Captain says calmly across his desk, "You see we've been invited to talk to some of the first year students at U.A High School"

"Eh?" I say in confusion before composing myself, "Why are you asking me sir? When there are far more experienced firefighters who could give much more incite into the job than I can"

"Well Jack in part it's because of that, You are not the most experienced firefighter here, But that means you are on the same page as the students"

"I suppose that makes some sense" I say thinking over what he said

"Also you're the youngest here so you won't be a dinosaur to them" The Captain adds causing me to be even more confused

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or as an insult" I say with a miffed* look on my face

"Don't worry I am going to U.A as well, As I have a meeting with the Principal" The Captain says standing up and handing me an ID card, "This is your Visitor ID card, Do not lose it and wear it at all times"

"Sir, Quick question" I ask the Captain, "What is U.A?"

"I will tell you on the way there and grab your Bunker gear while your at it" The Captain tells me as he walks out of the office

 **In the staff car**

As we pull out of the station with me in the passenger seat the Captain starts telling me about U.A

"So wait U.A is a School for heroes?" I ask repeating his words back to him

"Yes U.A is a High School for people who want to be involved In the Hero profession, But not only Heroes, They have a general studies course, A support hero course and a few other that I can't remember off of the top of my head"

"So which course will I be talking to?" I ask a bit confused

"You will be talking to the Hero course, As they will be the most involved with the fire service as part of their future jobs" The Captain explains as we pull into the parking area for the school, "Good luck Probationary firefighter"

"Same to you Sir" I reply as I head to the main entrance for the School looking around at the large courtyard surrounding me, "[Wow they did not skip on any expense for this place]"

* * *

Walking through the front door and standing at the front desk waiting to be told where I will be talking " _I wonder where the receptionist is_ "

"Hello Sir, How can I help you?" A receptionist asks as she comes around the corner and sits at the desk

"Well I am here as part of the invitation sent to the fire brigade from the School" I explain, "I've been told i'm supposed to be talking to the Hero course students"

"Ah yes, We've got you down for speaking with Class 1-A first" The receptionist says letting me go after I show her the ID card

"Err wait miss … where is the class room" I ask myself as the receptionist is no longer there, "Guess I'm going to have to find it myself" I say optimistically resigning myself to the search

 **In the corridors of U.A**

walking along the corridors with my duffel bag under my arm looking at each room's name, "No that 2-C, And that's 2-E" I say to myself before being tapped on the shoulder by a blonde, skeletal like man causing me to jump in surprise, "Sorry didn't see you there"

"Are you lost young man?" He asks me as I chuckle and reply

"Yea a bit, I'm looking for class 1-A" I explain, "I'm supposed to be giving them a talk about the role we firefighters play in the world of heroes"

"Well Class 1-A is on the next floor up on the Right" The man directs as I wave in thanks and sprint off in that direction, "It's nice to see people still do the old jobs" he says to himself smiling

–

 **With Class 1-A**

"Ok everyone, We have a guest today who is coming to talk to you all or something like that so behave" Mr Aizawa announces causing murmuring across the classroom

"Uraraka who do you think it might Be" Midoriya asks her turning around

"Maybe a hero from an agency?" She suggests, "I don't know Deku"

"What about you Iida?" Uraraka asks, "Who do you think it could be?"

"I'd have to agree with you Uraraka" Iida says as the door is opened

 **With Jack**

"Hello Class 1-A" I say as confidently as I can with my current situation, "I'm here to talk to you all today but i'd also like to learn a bit as well" I say talking a pause "So the way we're going to do this is that you all ask me some questions and then I ask one of you a question and we repeat, Does that sound alright to you all?"

After a murmured agreement a boy put's his hand up, "Yes you, The one with the glasses"

"Excuse me asking but what is your name and what do you do?" The boy asks as I smile at the question

"good question" I tell him "My name Is Jack Coulson and I am a probationary firefighter"

A girl with a large hair bun puts up her hand and I point to her, "Shoot"

"How long have you been a Firefighter?" She asks me

"At the moment 3 weeks so far after training for 18 weeks" I answer with a smile with some surprised expressions from the students

A short girl with large hands raises her hand and I point to her

"What is your uniform like?" She asks as I clap my hands once and grab the duffel bag

"Now that's something I can show you all, As I brought my Bunker gear with me today

As I lay each piece of the uniform on the desk to show them what makes up the uniform as some come closer to get a better look

Putting each piece of the uniform on individually to show the student the layers of the suit I explain "now if I had the SCBA equipment and tank as well as any other equipment we need this uniform can weigh more than 31 Kilos"

A boy with green hair sticks his hand up nervously before I point to him, "what's your question?"

"Well that Uniform doesn't look like the normal firefighter uniform we see" He says before asking, "Why is your Uniform different than the other ones we see?"

"Well spotted … err whats your name lad?" I ask smiling waiting for an answer

"Izuku Midoriya, sir" Midorida replies emboldened slightly by my words

"well Midoriya here has a very good eye for detail, As this is not a Japanese uniform" I explain "in fact it is the uniform I did my training in as I am still waiting for a new uniform"

A girl with pink hair and pinker skin raises her hand, "If the Uniform isn't Japanese, where do you come from?"

"Good question, Wow you lot sure have a lot of good questions for me", I say impressed, "I am originally from the UK, And I moved to Japan as part of the International Firefighter Association where I become a firefighter and I get a citizenship"

A boy with spiky blonde hair sticks his hand up, "What's the point of Firefighters if there are heroes?" The boy asks rudely

"Well I'm always glad to inform ignorant people" I say earning some light chuckles from the class and an angry expression from the boy, "Well let me ask you this, What happens if during a battle with a villain they cause a building to catch fire? Who would put it out?, The heroes who are tired and hurt from fighting? Thats the point of Firefighters"

"You're just a group of extras to the Heroes" The boy shouts earning a raised eyebrow from me, "You just like taking work away from heroes"

"Now let me teach you a lesson about respect" I tell the boy standing up to my full height of 6'7", "First we are grateful if there are no incidents or calls because that means we get to sleep easy for a night and no-one has to risk their lives that night, Our job is not to clean up after you" I say taking a pause to look around the class before carrying on, "Remember that Firefighters run into burning buildings to save lives with only their equipment and training to keep them alive, Heroes may get all the respect and gratitude at the end of the day, but don't forget or disregard the people who stop it from burning up around you" I finish with a shocked expression on most of the students faces

"That's a lesson for all of you, Just because you're at the top doesn't mean you should take those who do the same job as you for half the pay, longer hours, and less respect"

A girl with purple hair raised her hand and I point to her, "What's your question?" I ask

"You mentioned that Firefighters work longer hours, Just how long are they?" She asks

"Well it's not uncommon for a firefighter to work a 24 hour shift" I reply smiling, "We have to be ready to respond to a call whenever, Doesn't matter if your on the loo or sleeping, You've got to get moving quick"

Looking around the class I think for a moment as the giggling dies down before asking them a question, "Now what do you all think the job of firefighter entails?"

"Putting out Fires" The Girl with Large hands says

"Any other suggestions?" I ask the class after getting no response from the students I say, "Well we do put out fires, But we also do other jobs like installing and inspecting fire alarm systems, And we also do community things like talks in schools and charity events"

A boy with white and red colour hair then raises his hand, "How old are you, You don't look that old" He asks earning an incredulous look from the boy with glasses

"Heh, not sure if I should take that as a complement but if you must know I'm 20" I say chuckling to myself as the students share shocked expressions

"You're only 20!" The purple haired girl says in shock, "Your only 5 years older than most of us"

"Well surprisingly I am quite young by comparison to my fellow firefighters, It just means that I can do my job for longer and learn more" I tell them in an upbeat fashion

Midoriya raises his hand politely before asking, "Exuse me but what is your quirk and Can you use you're quirk during the job?"

"Again Midoriya that is a good question" I tell him giving him a smile, "My quirk allows me to see magnetic fields and during our training, dependent if our quirk is deemed useful to the job at hand then you are trained how to use it effectively during your work, So we can use our quirks But only when we're doing work and are in Uniform" I explain, "It's not that different from how a Hero uses their quirk but with one key difference, We have to be actively involved with our job while using it"

Looking up at the clock I notice that I am quickly running out of time before I am meant to give my next talk, "Well that's all I have time for today but I will be around after school if you think of any other questions you want to ask me" I tell them packing my bunker gear back into the duffel bag, "And I will be handing you back to your teacher … wherever they are" I say looking around before a voice comes from a yellow bag from behind me causing me to jump, "[Jesus Christ in a hand basket]"

"Thank you Mr Coulson for talking to the class today, Now everyone can you write a small essay on the role of Firefighters in our modern society" He says causing most of the class to groan as I leave the room

 **With the Captain and The Principal Nezu**

"Thank you for meeting with me today Principal Nezu" The Captain says politely sitting across the desk from the animal-like Principal

"The Pleasure is all mine Captain" Nezu responds politely before asking, "May I ask what is it that you came here to talk to me about?"

"Well I was hoping that we – The fire station I mean could Utilize the USJ training center to help train our firefighters in more realistic scenarios" The Captain requests politely

"That is a reasonable request to make Captain But how would we benefit from your use of the USJ training center" Nezu asks before drinking some tea

"Perhaps we could have one of our firefighters come and train with some of your first year students to help build a bond between the fire service and heroes" The Captain suggests, "So both parties could benefit in some way and act as a test to see the usefulness of more combined between heroes and the fire service"

"You make a good point Captain, Perhaps you send your most junior firefighter so there is less of an age gap between the students and the firefighter" Nezu suggests causing the Captain to smile and respond

"That won't be a problem Principal, As our most junior firefighter is currently giving talks to the classes in the Hero course" The Captain informs him causing the Principal to smile as well

"I Think this will be an excellent learning experience for both parties" The Principal says shaking the Captains hand in agreement before he leaves

* * *

 **After school with Jack**

"[God I have never wanted to punch someone as badly as that Monoma boy]" I say to myself in English as I relax against a wall, "[Thank god for that Kendo Girl though]"

"Excuse me Mr Coulson" A voice asks from behind me

Turning around to see who it Is I'm greeted with the green mop of hair of Izuku Midoriya, "Yes Midoriya?"

"I have a bit of a personal question to ask you" Midoriya asks before quickly adding, "I perfectly understand if you don't want to answer my question at all"

"It's perfectly fine, Shoot" I say cutting across Midoriya mid-mumble storm

"Well, Why did you decide to become a Firefighter?" Midoriya asks me

"Well now that's not an easy question to answer but I'll give it my best shot" I tell him putting my hand on my chin thinking, "Well I would say it started when I was younger being told stories about my Grandfather and Great-Grandfather; Who both served in the British Army, My Grandfather being a mechanic and my Great-Grandfather serving in the Royal Tank Regiment" I tell him earning a confused look from Midoriya, "Do you want to know what inspired me about my great-grandfather?, It was the motto of the Royal Tank Regiment, 'Fear Naught'"

"It's a bit like what All might says" Midoriya says grinning

"Sort of, But with a whole different meaning, As it means that you should show no fear, And I wanted to live up to that motto" I tell him smiling, "But it was my father who inspired me to become a firefighter"

"My father taught me when I was young that helping other people is the best thing a person can do" I say reminiscing, "And as Heroes aren't as common in the UK as they are in Japan I saw becoming a firefighter as living upto my Great-Grandfather and my Father's lesson"

"So you Became a Firefighter because you wanted to help people?" Midoriya says connecting the dots in his head

"And Midoriya" I say as he looks up at me, "Don't be afraid of failing because no matter how bad things might get, There will always be a light at the end of the tunnel"

As I leave Midoriya to think over what I told him I think to myself, " _If Midoriya continues like he is, I think he'll do well in anything he sets his mind to_ "

" _How interesting, A Firefighter giving advice to a future Hero_ " All Might thinks to himself as he hears the Firefighter leave while in his true form, " _Inspiring words from one of Hell's Angels*_ "

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Miffed – an expression mixed between surprised and annoyed**

 **Hell's Angels* – a Name of an international Biker gang but also a neat little metaphor describing Firefighters, as they go through the fires of hell to save people**

 **And that's the end of the chapter  
i had inspiration and a little bit of free time so i made this  
I hope you enjoy this chapter  
review and follow if you want to  
-drbhoom  
**


	4. Chapter 3-Murphy's law

Chapter 3 – Murphy's law

 **A/N**

 **I did not expect to be writing so soon but inspiration just stood up and slapped me in the face, So let's take it away**

 _The City is abuzz after the security breach at U.A which that filling the news for days, Well not that it matters much, Stories come and go like the wind, You've just got to catch the next patch of warm air and glide to success, majestically and without a care_

" _Now only if I could do that, But hey, It's not like today can get any worse than it is already_ " thinking to myself whilst I scroll down the article in a vain attempt to avoid thinking about what I am dreading will happen later today, " _They're only teenagers, Oh who am I kidding Teenagers do some of the stupidest shit I've ever known, I still don't understand how that boy got his head stuck in that pipe_ "

"Hey Coulson" Asahi greets distracting me from my spiralling internal monologue, "You worried about training with those U.A kids?" He asks noticing my Grimm expression

"No, I'm not worried about training with a bunch of hormonal, super-powered teenagers" I reply sarcastically waving my arms around in the air reaching for nothing, "I still don't understand Why I'm the one who has to do it"

"It might be because you've already met most of them" Asahi guesses thinking aloud while stroking an invisible beard

"Or I'm the most expendable if something goes wrong" I retort in a downcast tone realising my own mortality

"Why do you always say such depressing stuff about your self" Asahi inquires confused, "You've always got complements to spare for everyone else" pointing at me in a dramatic fashion

"I'm British, Depression, Self deprecation and Miserable weather are our main exports" I explain semi-joking but semi-realistically, "It's part of our national identity"

"Is Jack being depressing again?" Kaito asks walking past reading one of the multiple hero articles in the paper

"Yep" Is the unanimous response from around the station as people lounge around or are doing menial tasks

"Isn't he always?" Haru asks jokingly nudging me In the shoulder, "He could be from Detroit and you could never tell the difference"

"No, no" Asahi says shaking his hands, "You could tell by his accent"

"Oh ha ha, Really funny" I say in mock irritation while being glad that the others are helping me take my mind off of what will be following soon and that in the short time that I've been here I have managed to make some friends

"Hey Jack, Shouldn't you be going soon?" The Lieutenant says poking his head around the door frame leading from the kitchen

Looking at my watch as it ticks closer and closer to 12:30, "[OH SHITE I'M BLOODY LATE]" I shout in English as the others smile at my antics whilst I rush around grabbing my bunker gear and anything else nearby and throwing it into a bag before sprinting out of the open garage doors like a Brit out of hell.

 **At U.A with Class 1-A**

"Oh, You're wearing your P.E. Clothes" Uraraka says walking up to Midoriya, "Where's your costume?"

"They got ripped up during the combat training, So I'm waiting for the support company to fix it" Midoriya explains as Iida blows a whistle loudly

"Class 1-A, Gather round!" Iida shouts, standing in front of the bus's door, "Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

"Iida's going at full throttle..." Midoriya says with a bead of sweat going down his head as his class mates all look on Iida's antics before boarding the bus and sitting down, Much to Iida's chargin

"Sensei, Why have we not started moving yet" Iida asks Aizawa loudly waving his arms robotically towards the tired teacher his fellow classmates talk amongst themselves

"First sit down Iida" Aizawa says in a deadpan fashion, "Second we are missing someone"

"Missing someone?" Midoriya asks before going into a 'mumble storm' as Asui looks on in confusion, " _But everyone in the class is on the bus, who could it be?, maybe one of the teachers_ " Midoria mumbles on while some of the students look out of the windows. Spotting a somewhat familiar figure sprinting across the courtyard

 **Jack's POV**

"[Shit, Shit, Shit]" I Scream in English, running with my bag bouncing off my sweaty back with every pace as I leg it towards the bus. Leaping through the door grasping a hold of the first thing I can get my hands on, Sweat dripping from my face, Doubled over panting like a dog, I raise my arm and answer "I'm Here, Sir"

"Took you long enough" The teacher says looking at my panting, sweaty form in annoyance, "You are late, Explain" He asks, His gaze piercing my very soul

"W-Well I ran here from the station" I gasp out between pants trying desperately to regain a regular heart beat, "And I had to get past the front desk and find where this was and" I blurt out quickly before the teacher cuts me off

"I don't care, Just sit down" The teacher tells me after pointing behind me. The teacher turns and gives the ok to the driver and I finally take a look at which class I have ended up with, Only to be greeted by a shell shocked Midmaria, no Midosia, eh it's something like that, with a large boy in a yellow costume on his right and a short green haired, well no other way of putting this, frog-like girl to his left, along with some red head, No I mean literally red, like strawberries, with only a pair of trousers on.

Moving down the bus I pass a boy who looks like a car and a knight had a child together, a girl with a blue and purple patterned shirt with tufts on her shoulders, Did I mention that she was pink?, she's pink, yep, Then a boy who looks like a Bloody medieval knight made of what looks like silver, And a boy with some weird box with an antenna over his right ear. Passing them I pick up snippets of their conversations, "I say whatever comes to mind." The frog-like girl says, While I pass a boy looking out of the window in boredom, while somehow looking like something foul is under his nose at the same time with a girl sat next to him, with her … ears? connected to her phone.

Walking past that dynamic duo and A boy with ice covering the left half of his body … who appears to be asleep?. Quickly moving past him I sit myself behind a girl who is, well, Surprisingly developed for her age with a err, quite _Revealing_ costume on and a brown haired girl who looks permanently happy with an space inspired skin tight suit. Listening into their conversation as that boy who looks like a ticking time bomb explodes at his classmates.

"What a vulgar conversation" The developed girl says in shock, putting her hand to her mouth while the cheerful girl turns to face her

"But I like stuff like this, too." she tells her as the teacher turns around from the front of the bus

"We're here. Stop messing around." The teacher says bluntly before receiving a resounding 'Yes, Sir!' from the students

* * *

" _Stood before me is a bloody astronaut, I kid you not, Well the kids seem impressed at least_ " I think to myself putting on my bunker and SCBA gear. While the students talk amongst themselves I pull out the Halligan bar from my bag, holding it in my left hand following behind the hero, " _13 I think his name is_ "

"Let's go inside without delay." The hero I now know as 13 says pointing to the surprisingly large dome which unsurprisingly was followed by a "Look forwards to working with you!" from the students

 **Inside of the USJ**

Looking around me at the massive dome " _How in Her majesty's name did they get the money to build all of this?_ " I think to myself as the students all look around in similar looks of amazement while 13 talking extravagantly gesturing around before talking to that tired looking teacher about something in a hushed tone.

"Let's see... before we begin, Let me say one thing... er... or two, or three" 13 says contradicting himself...

" _Wait is thirteen a he, she or an it?_ " I think to myself as thirteen continues to explain things getting my attention when they?, yea, They mention their Quirk

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole" Thirteen explains confusing me greatly

" _Wait one of the students mentioned that he is a rescue hero, How the hell is making a Black hole useful to a rescue operation_ " I monologue internally, Blanking out what 13 is saying, " _And where does the material they turn into dust go?, Inside of their suit? Does it have a little flap for it to drop out?_ ", I'm only snapped out of my thought process when the students cheer thirteen's words … whatever they were.

"All right then, first-" The tired teacher starts before being interrupted as electricity arcs across the lights, Causing the light to dim and the water fountain starts acting up. On edge at the odd occurrences happening As a purple-black Cloud? Mist? Eh something like that expands in the courtyard, "Gather together and don't move!" he shouts, "Thirteen, Hot head*, Protect the students!"

"What's that?" The boy with gravity defying red hair asks looking out into the courtyard, As figures start Bloody walking out of that Mist, "Is this like the enterance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"Don't move" The tired teacher exlaims sternly causing Midoriya to flinch back, "Those are Villains.", All of the students move back in shock while I grip the Halligan bar with both hands, "The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?", The clothes around his neck expand and flare out as Thirteen and i stand infront of the Students, " _What I'll actually going to do ... well i'll figure that out as i go along, Protect the students I guess is a good place to start_ " I think to myself trying to prepare for the enevitable battle

"What? Villains? No way... There's no way they could get into a hero school!" The Red head says in disbelif at what he is seeing before him

"Teacher, What about the trespasser sensors?" The developed girl asks 13

"We have them, of course, but..." thirteen says with some hesitation, the ice boy cuts in

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that." The boy says with a _chilling_ sense of finallity, "An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here, They might be fools, But they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

"Well then let's throw a well placed spanner into their plan" I say tossing my Halligan bar in one of my hands smiling, "It's they've made the agressive move entering a restricted area"

"Thirteen, Hot head*, Start the evacuation," The tired teacher says cutting across me, "Try calling the school. These Villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with Radio-wave-type powers is interfering."

"Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too." The tired teacher tells the one with the box over his ear, Now known as Kaminari as Midoriya questions The teacher, "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen." He says before jumping to fight the Villains

Midoriya stands half turned towards the exit and half towards the fight causing that car like boy to call for him, "This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and take shelter!" He calls out to Midoriya before continuing to run.

Running along 13 We both spot that Bloody mist coming out of the ground, Like a living mine, Causing 13 to jump slightly as we stop ahead of it, "I won't let you." It speaks from somewhere, "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be Presumptuous of us, But we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High school, in order to have All Might, The Symbol of peace, take his last breath."

Raising my Halligan bar, hoping i can be ready for whatever this misty villain will throw at us next while it finishes it's monolouge, Imeideietly two boys jump towards the mist " _Of course they do, Their as smart as a pile of Bricks_ " Causing a huge explosion and subsequent cloud of smoke from one of the two, while the other boasts, making me cringe at their stupidity

"No!, Move away, you two!" Thirteen calls out to the troublesom duo, opening a hatch in their glove's fingers. Before any of us can react we are surrounded from all sides by this mist Villain, Quickly I grab onto the closest student to me In a vain attempt at protecting at least One of them As we are all buffered by the sudden winds coming out of nowhere.

 **Conflagration Zone**

"[FOOOK MY LIFE]" I scream as I fall flat on my face, After being ejected from a cloud of mist, Along with the student i grabbed onto. Noticing my current surroundings being engulfed in flames and also being in a suburban area, I quickly don my breathing aparatus pulling the hood over the resperator and fastening my helmet buckle, "What's your name?"

"Ojiro Sir" The student with a tail, Now known as Ojiro replies as Villains emerge from the surrounding area

"You any good at fighting?" I ask holding my halligan bar as if my life depended on it, Well for the moment it does

"Fairly good sir, But we can't fight the Villains, Only in self defence" Ojiro says concerned looking around at the growing group of Villains

"Well they entered a restricted area, Openly admitted to planning to kill someone" I say slightly muffled through the mask as the air supply hangs unconnected over my shoulder, "So I think we are in our rights to have a little scrap with these idiots, And if not, Just blame the Brit" I end grinning under the mask as one of the Villains step forwards confidently.

"Never killed a firefighter before" He says cracking his purple fists, "This is gonna be fun"

Ojiro jumps forwards towards the Villain using his tail combined with his martial arts skills starting the battle. Running while swinging the Hallagand Bar like a baseball bat at the closest villain, Catching him unprepared with Close-ranged attack by jumping over a small fire, Aiming for his head before getting closer and ramming the hooked end into his stomach, dropping him to the floor, Winded. "One down, A few more to go" I announce mostly to myself as Ojiro fights someone with a cloak on Whilst I jump back into the fray.

Charging at one of the Villains who is attacking Ojiro, Slamming into his side shoulder first sends us both to the floor, Rolling to my feet clumsly as the Villain tries to recover after being Rammed with a combined weight of 120 kilos of man and equiptment. Kicking the Villain while he's down with my steel-capped boots must've hurt a lot, Deserved nonetheless but, Must've hurt some

"Got You!" A Villain shouts from behind lunging at me, knocked off balance by the surprise attack, swinging the hooked end of the Halligand bar in a large ark in his general direction, In an attempt to ward him off a little, Causing him to jump back a bit as he holds a knife in his left hand before retreating into a nearby burning building

"Oh no you don't" I say, Quickly opening my air supply valve and attaching it to my resperator before folliwing in persuit breifly looking over to Ojiro, Who surprisingly has taken down a few of the Villains already at that point

Using my Quirk to see through the flame and thick, Black smoke that engulfs me and the room I'm in, Tripping over some lose gravel on the floor I catch myself grabbing my side a I wince, " _Ow that... hurt?_ " I think to myself deactivating my Quirk and looking at my hand... That has Blood on it " _Why is there Blood? Where did it come from?, Why do I feel tired?_ "

Dropping to the floor resting against a wall I look down, casting my helmet lamp onto my uniform, There is a hole, " _Why is there a hole? When did it get there?_ ", Holding onto my side trying in vain to keep my wound closed as things go dark and a shrill whistle sounds in the black

* * *

 **With Ojiro and Powerloader**

"I will handle the rest from here Boy, Go meet up with the rest of your class" Powerloader tells Ojiro pointing to the exit, Surronded by the defeated forms of Villains.

As Ojiro leaves powerloader hears a faint wistling emminating from a nearby building, Entering the building to find the source, Room by room of the charred building, The faint wistling turning into a warballing screach as looks into a room, With a key difference to the previous rooms, A person slumped against a wall, With blood pooling around his torso, Seeping from a hole in the uniform, "NEED PARAMEDICS IN THE CONFLAGRATION ZONE IMEIDEIETLY" Cuts across the radio channels with a deathening silence following it

 **With Class 1-A**

"Hey Guys did the Firefighter come out with you?" Ojiro asks the rest of the class as they stand outside of the enterance to the USJ

"No, We thought he was with you" Uraraka says confused, "Does that mean he's still in there?"

"Maybe" Iida says looking at the enterance as two paramedics rush out of the door carrying a stretcher... With a familiar black uniformed figure laying on the top... Arm dangling off the side limply, dripping blood

Uraraka covers her mouth in shock, Her eyes widening as the paramedics quickly load the stretcher into an ambulance, Pointing as the doors are slammed shut and the sirens blare as it speeds away "Was that"

"Yes" Iida responds in shock, Along with most of the class who saw what transpired as an Detective* walks over to them and starts counting before looking up

"Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, Everyone else in the class seems unharmed" The Detective* says causing some confusion

"Let's have the students return to their classroom for now " The decetcive* says walking back over to them talking to a fellow officer, "We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?"

"Detective, What about and the firefighter?" Asui asks confused

"Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Fortunatly, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer from its aftereffects." The voice lists off from the phone before continuing, " serious dehydration, severe heat cramps, heat exaustion across the entire body. second degre burns localised in the lower right abdoman, A puncture wound in the lower right abdoman and Blood loss along with accute axphixiation."

 **(A/N I am not very certain on my medical knowlage but he was stabbed with a 11cm or 4 inch blade and was exposed to fire for about an hour)**

"That's what he said." The detective* says as a sense of dread comes over the students

"What about Thirteen?" Ashido asks the detective* concerned

"Thirteen has been treated. The Lacerations from the back to the upper arm was bad, but Thirteen will survive" The Detective* answers as the student breath a sigh of releif, "All Might will also survive. Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him, so he's in the nurse's office"

"Deku" Uraraka asks followed by a simmilar question from Iida

"Midori...? Oh, treatment in the nurse's office is enough for him, too." The Detective says after some confusion as the class is relieved, "Now, go back to your classroom." the Detective asks followed by an 'Okay'

* * *

 **In the Nurse's office**

"Because of the situation this time, I can't really scold you..." Recovery Girl tells both Midoriya and All Might in his 'true' form

"I'm not sure, but I think I might've shortened the time limit of my hero form again." All Might says in his deflated state, "I hope I still have at least an hour..."

"All Might..." Midoriya says concerned

"Well, it can't be helped. These things happen." All Might says sitting up in his bed as a breif moment of silence surronds the room

"Exuse me. All Might, it's been a while." The Detective* says walking into the office

"Tsukauchi! You're here, too?" All Might says in surprise, blood spraying from his mouth as Midoriya jumps up as well

"All Might! Is it all right to show that form...?" Midoriya asks concerned

"Yeah, it's fine." All Might reassures Midoriya, "Why? Because he's Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the force."

"What's with that introduction? Sorry to cut to the chase, but All Might, can you give me details about the Vill-" the Detective asks before being cut off by All Might

"Wait! Please, wait! More importantly, are all the students okay? What about Aizawa—Eraser Head—and thirteen?" All Might asks concerned

"Other than that boy, only a few students had light injuries, and the two teachers are in stable condition for now As is the firefighter" The Detective* says before continuing, "If you three heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived and the firefighter would be long dead."

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi. The students also fought and risked their lives." All Might says

"All Might..." Midoriya says in shock

"Have there even been any first-years who experienced a real fight so soon, survived, and learned of fear and the world of adults? The Villains did something dumb. This class is strong. They will become strong heroes." All Might says looking out of the window at the glowing sky of a sunset, "I am certain of that.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **the reason I wanted to put the USJ attack in one chapter was part due to time constraints and part due to how I write characters in established plot lines, Like BNHA, I don't like OP characters as they just rub me in the wrong way if they are done wrong (unfortunately like most of the time) but I could not see a firefighter doing all that well against Villains, But I'll leave the rest of it up to you in reviews.**

 **If you think it was complete Shit then tell me why**

 **Review and follow if you want**

 **Hot-Head* - a derogarative nickname for Firefighters by heroes (as they are doing their job but worse in a way)**

 **Detective* - I originally intended to use Inspector (as I am British) but the Sub uses Detective so... the show must go on**

 **Halligan bar – a breaching tool used by law enforcement and firefighters, It commonly has a hooked part at one end and a crowbar at the other and is made of steel or a similar material**


End file.
